


All Geared Up

by KazeChama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Explicit things happen, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Leather Kink, M/M, Well - Freeform, biker!Bull, cop!Cullen, not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is a cop and meets this tall biker dude one night.</p><p>For not_poignant, because they encouraged me to write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kink Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



> Written for the [Bullen Week](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/133754594940/bullen-week) at tumblr, for the prompt "Kink Negotiation."  
> Any kind of feedback will make me very happy <3 Concrit is welcome.  
> Enjoy!

Cullen wasn't sure how he found himself in this situation. He didn't know if this was a relationship or just a mutually beneficial agreement.

He met this guy, Bull, on a late night patrol. He'd been the biggest, meanest looking dude in the biker gang and Cullen braced himself for problems. When he approached the group in matching leather jackets, the tallest guy came forward, introduced himself as Bull and politely explained that the group wasn't breaking any laws. He offered to collect IDs from everyone present to show they are old enough to ride.

Cullen just gaped open-mouthed until this guy gave him what he obviously considered a light pat on the shoulder and laughed. Cullen's knees nearly gave up under that pressure.

He went to the gang because of a biker going too fast at their lookout and that's what he told Bull. Cullen wanted to collect the drivers details; maybe see if they weren't on probation. That's when Bull eyed sideways at someone in the group and pulled Cullen out of earshot for a one-on-one.

Cullen left the conversation with a business card and a promise from Bull to fix the speedometer on said bike. Cullen could come check on him personally tomorrow. So he went, Maker knows why.

Bull's office wasn't a service station as Cullen had expected, but an office in a small building. Bull greeted him in a shirt with rolled up sleeves and tie, no jacket - dinner or leather. Apparently Bull was working with juvenile delinquents to help set them on a straight path.

At the word “straight” Bull wiggled a suggestive eyebrow at Cullen, who would be horrified under other circumstances.

As it was, he walked right into Bull's metaphorical honey-trap. He willingly went to see Bull the next morning to check on a bike. He was curious enough to agree to drinks after work. Drinks led to more – movies and enthusiastic discussions about bikes and sex.

It wasn't just sex, yet it wasn't a proper relationship either. It was all easy camaraderie, no hurt emotions, no blaming, no screaming that accompanied all Cullen's previous relationships. The thing with Bull was… different.

Cullen was still trying to figure out where he wanted to go, with Bull. He definitely didn't want to forego on the sex. He toyed around with the idea of different sex, too. This topic was somewhat easier to breach than asking if they were a couple.

One time Bull pushed him into the bed and when Cullen wanted to sit up, he was pushed down with more force very briefly before Bull let go and apologised.

That split second of being pinned down and not being able move, that moment did things to Cullen's gut. Weird things, like butterflies, only sharper, like barbed wire. Cullen wanted that feeling again. So he brought it up.

“That one time, two weeks ago, where you pushed me into the bed and held, that ….” he trailed off.

“Yeah. Sorry about that,” Bull shrugged with one shoulder. He wasn't continuing though, so Cullen tried again.

“I- er- I liked it.” There. He said it. Now was the appropriate time to cringe at himself.

Bull merely lifted an eyebrow at him, encouraging him to continue, “You did? And?”

“I'd- Could we… Maker this is hard!” Cullen waved his hands at nothing. “I'd like that. Again,” he finally spit out.

“Are you asking me to restrain you during sex?” There was a faint laugh in Bull's voice. The joke was lost on Cullen who was getting more infuriated by the second.

“Forget it.”

“Hey,” Bull dragged the word out until Cullen looked at him. “I didn't mean to offend. Did you ever do this with someone previously?”

“Did I ask anyone else to pin me down during sex? No!” Cullen seemed shocked by the question. In reality was he shocked by his request and Bull's non-existent rebuttal. Were they going to discuss his silly idea in earnest? “Besides, there's not many people who could restrain me.”

This side-comment earned Cullen another booming laugh from Bull. One more laugh in a long list of moments when Cullen found the joke to be on his expense.

Still laughing, Bull said, “with all that leather getup I figured you'd have done more kinky stuff in the past.”

“That leather getup is my uniform!”

“That's a no then.” Bull's grin suddenly turned wicked. “Would you like to? Get kinky in that uniform.”

Cullen just blinked. He had to take a mental step back and recap. “I asked you to- to- restrict me during sex and you didn't say flat out say no and call me a lunatic.”

“That is true. Does it bother you?” Bull sat up straighter in his chair, to give Cullen some much needed breathing space. And all Cullen could do was stare at him speechlessly.

Bull just laughed. “Seems you're more vanilla than I thought. I can't believe you never used handcuffs in the bedroom when you own at least a pair,” he shook his head, ”hope you have time this evening, because this will take long.”


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Bullen Week - Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think something is a Dragon Age related pun, it probably is.  
> I decided to expand this universe. 4 chapters in total, each chapter is one episode of Cullen and Bull's life/relationship.
> 
> I'm eternally grateful for any feedback <3

Cullen breathed heavily. Bull was untying him from the bed. Cullen's mind could only muster up a pleasant buzz from their previous activities. The questionable moral of using his handcuffs instead of cheap plastic cuffs from a shop was so far in the back of his mind, it was an afterthought.

Bull asked him once to teach him the proper handling of handcuffs, joking about wanting to cuff Cullen to his bed. Cullen was intrigued by the idea and explained how exactly police handcuffs differ from sex toys and how to handle both. He naively believed that Bull would buy fluffy handcuffs. He was willing to take off the fluff and pretend the cuffs could hold him.

But Bull somehow pick-pocketed him in his own flat and as he was undressing Cullen – more like ripping the shirt off him, very distracting really – he cuffed Cullen's right hand to the bed.

The resulting sex was mind-blowing. Regret about abusing his work utensils could come later.

Cullen smiled at Bull all stupid and toothy as he asked, “Do you have the key as well?”

“That's not important for now,” replied Bull and dragged Cullen into a sitting position while keeping him handcuffed. He dragged a blanket over Cullen's legs, pulled a protein bar from his bag and offered it to Cullen.  
“I'm not hungry,” Cullen shook his head.

Bull unwrapped the protein bar and held it close to Cullen's mouth, “Not now, but soon you'll realise that the last time you ate was over 6 hours ago.”

“Hours?” Cullen asked while chewing.

“Yeah,” Bull nodded, “The thing when the small arrow makes a circle around the watch.”

“Circles… Yes,” Cullen was still not very present.

He did however feel the arm Bull put around his shoulders. “Mmm. Warm,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, you are,” Bull laughed hard and pulled the blanket over himself as well, “You're pretty like this. I didn't know you would react this strongly to being handcuffed. Might be worth getting you some shackles. They leave less marks.” There was a smile in Bull's voice. Any other nuances went by unnoticed.

Cullen just nodded absently. He wanted to touch Bull's chest and draw some circles Bull talked about before. He was met with resistance. “Why can't I move my hand. I want to touch you?”

His intonation was inconsistent with what he wanted to say, Cullen was distantly aware of this problem. He tugged again. “I wanna move my hand!” There. That was the correct intonation.

“I wanna!” He was very happy about getting his talking under control and his restrained hand couldn't wipe that victorious smile from his face.

Bull just laughed and pulled a key from under the pillows. He slowly massaged his shoulder, elbow and wrist, unlocking the cuff as he asked, “Let me help you with that. Where do you want to move your hand?”

“Your chest,” Cullen slurred. “Wanna make circles.”

Bull put Cullen's hand over his heart and held it immobile. “After a while, you can draw the circles yourself. For now let me hold you.”

The hand on Bull's chest was warm and so Cullen just nodded. “Tell me something.”

It was a silly request but Cullen needed something to bring him back and Bull's voice was a good option. Bull seemed to understand that this is what Cullen wanted.

“You ever wanna ride with my gang? My kids are great company.”

Bull settled next to Cullen and squeezed his hand at the words _great company_. He started listing, ”There's Stitches and Dalish and Krem. Oh, you'd like Krem. He's a kick-ass kid whom I rescued from a bar brawl he started. I went to the police with him and got him a deal,” Bull nodded at the memory. He was rambling now, just to help Cullen come back, who seemed half asleep, drooling on his shoulder.

“He'll check with me regularly and I'll help him get his life into order. That's basically my job. It is my job,” Bull laughed at his own private joke, “Meeting stray kittens and puppies and showing them how to ride a bike. 

“Kids like it and consider getting a driver's licence and a bike for themselves, which is motivation enough to get and keep a job. Some stick around and get their bike. Many find other callings. I like that.”

Bull was quiet for a moment. “We have our annual meeting where everyone gets together, even the no longer active members of the Chargers.”

Cullen's head slowly lifted from Bull's shoulder, “Your biker gang is called the Chargers?”

“That's the bit that got your attention?” Bull's chest reverberated under a laughter. Cullen could feel it very clearly because Bull was still holding his hand in the same place. “Actually it's the Bull's Chargers.”


	3. Support System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Bull have kinky sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the tags. The "nothing explicit happens" tag is no more.  
> I hope that plot-line the connecting chapters is slowly getting visible.  
> Huge thanks at this point to Ingwerkatze for useful suggestions about leather and sex.
> 
> Thanks for reading, y'all.

Some things come natural, some require gentle persuasion. For some things you have to work hard. A few selected remain out of your reach.

Saying yes, when Cullen came home from work and Bull asked him if he wanted a reward for the hard day – that was easy. Giving Bull the key to his apartment took some effort but seeing him home regularly when he arrived from a patrol made it worth it. Taking off his uniform after a day's work, that was hard.

He unzipped his jacket and started tugging at his sleeves to work the leather off his skin, but Bull took him by the wrists.

“Why don't you keep that on?” the smile was wicked and broad on his face.

Cullen looked up and down upon himself unsure. “Do you want me to keep it on?”

“I have a few ideas, and I think you'll like them,” Bull came in close, kissing Cullen on the mouth. It was gentle, not invading or persuading Cullen, but giving him reassurance to decide.

“Well then. I trust your judgement.” Cullen nodded; he slowly zipped up his jacket again, let his arms hang loose and looked at Bull.

Bull stared at him with emotions Cullen could not decipher. It was as if Cullen was a precious gift while simultaneously projecting the look of a hungry predator. That glance made Cullen weak in the knees and he grabbed the door frame for support.

“Do you need help standing upright?” Bull put a gentle hand over Cullen's waist and helped him into the flat.

“You're not really playing the Samaritan. What is your ulterior-” Cullen cut off as he saw black tape on a closet door. A small _Oh!_ escaped him as Bull pushed him against the wood. Even though Cullen wasn't struggling, Bull had his forearm across Cullen's chest as he wrapped the tape around both wrists separately. Cullen stared at the muscular arm across his chest and lifted his eyes to smile at Bull.

“Thanks for the support.”

Done with binding Cullen, Bull pushed a hand over his mouth, “You talk too much.”

Cullen just blinked. It's not the first time Bull told him not to talk. Staying quiet on command during sex came way too easy for Cullen. Even as Bull started kissing him on the neck sliding the zip just low enough to expose his jugular and clavicles. Cullen pulled at the tape. It would restrict his movement but Cullen didn't believe he could let himself sack down. The tape would never support his full weight.

He was getting hot in the leather, Bull's closeness and kisses didn't help him keep his cool. Bull's tongue found Cullen's ear while his hands gripped Cullen's ass and ground their hips together. A whine escaped Cullen as his erection became painful in the constrictions of his leather pants. He could feel Bull's smile on his cheek.

“Let's free this bad boy,” Bull said as his hand travelled south. Cullen's knees shook from trying to stand up. Bull noticed and snaked one arm around his back to embrace him while the other worked his cock with a brutal pace. One hand gave support while the other did it's best to steal it.

Cullen bit his lip trying not to groan. He was tired from work and Bull's hand on his cock was making sure to wear him out even more. He felt hot all over, from the sex and the leather. His fingertips started to tingle from a lack of oxygen. Much of his blood was directed towards his cock, he was so close. Cullen practically crashed his forehead against Bull's shoulder as he came shuddering.

Talking in this condition was hard. His extremities buzzed with pleasant electricity, his brain was mushy and his knees jelly. He tried to tell the last part to Bull.

“I can't- my knees...” was all he managed.

Bull unwrapped the tape from his wrists as easily as he could while holding Cullen up and then lowered him to his knees. “Better now?”

Cullen grunted in the affirmative. He nudged his nose into Bull's thigh. Words lost, limbs unusable, he indicated wanting to return the favour. He sat down on his heels and leaned against the door because that was all he was capable of doing.

Bull freed his cock and cupped Cullen's head with both hands. “You sure about this?”

“Green,” Cullen breathed out. Then Bull pushed past his open lips and started thrusting. The pace Bull set was lazy at first and allowed Cullen to swallow the extra saliva collecting in his mouth upon the intrusion. Cullen relaxed his jaw and angled his head to give Bull a better access angle. He could only lean against the door so Bull had to bend his knees to reach low enough. It had to be uncomfortable but Bull only grunted and groaned as he thrusted faster.

Soon there was not enough time between the thrusts for Cullen to breathe properly. His sole focus was on Bull's cock on his tongue and the split-second he had for air. Banning any other thoughts from his mind was easy, they were all driven away by the salty taste of precome and the noises Bull was making.

The shudder as Bull came gave Cullen enough strength to lift his arms and grab the jeans in front of him. Pulling Bull down for a kiss was natural too. Opening his mouth to speak seemed impossible for so long, but today Cullen though he could do it.

“Move in with me, Bull.”


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Cullen go buy groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It took some unexpected turns but it's mostly fluff spiced with just a hint of angst.  
> Thank you all for reading along. Comments are welcome <3

It's been over a year since Bull and Cullen moved together. Cullen's flat was optimistically big; he rented it with the thought of living with a special someone in the future. The guest room sprouted training equipment and weights now. Cullen smiled whenever he saw reminders that Bull lived here too. Thought sometimes that reminder was visible in things missing.

Bull still didn't know how to shop for groceries. Cullen made him a list and thought his plan foolproof. Bull forgot the list at home and returned with what he thought were necessities.

“Protein bars and meat? What do we eat with all those proteins? How about some carbs and veggies?” Cullen shook his head and cleared their schedules for a weekend shopping trip. “I'll show how to plan for meals. Maybe that will work.”

“Darling,” Bull whispered with a grin pulling Cullen close, “I love shopping with you.”

Cullen wondered if that was the reason Bull's groceries were always useful but never everything they needed. He did make up for it by cooking and accompanying Cullen when he went to buy the rest.

In the store itself, Cullen started a lengthy explanation at breakfast - what they both needed, what they liked and what they hated. Lunch was rarely eaten at home so they didn't need it but dinner required planning so they'd have all the ingredients at home. As he explained that rice and pasta didn't spoil fast and that these things could be bought in bulk, he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

“Cullen?”

He turned around and faced his parents.

“Dad, ma! Since when do you shop here?” Cullen's mind decided to go completely blank at precisely this moment. His parents looked at him a bit taken back by the question. That is when Cullen noticed them holding hands and wearing nice clothes.

“We've been at the cinema and decided by to grab a few things your dad forgot before heading out for dinner.” His mother smiled forgiving Cullen's questioning and looked expectantly at him, then at Bull. Both had their hands at the cart. It was obvious they were shopping together. Not that Cullen would want to deny being here with Bull. It was just-

“This is, er-,” he started. This was the worst time imaginable to forget Bull's real name.

“Freddie, Cullen's flatmate” he supplied helpfully.

“I didn't know Cullen had a flatmate. Nice to meet you,” Cullen's mother nodded politely. No questions, no quirked eyebrow, smile still in place, as if she was regularly told her son was living with someone.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Bull said with a playful wink that shouldn't disturb Cullen.

But it did. So much so that after his parents left after exchanging a few pleasantries, he had to ask, “Did you just flirt with my mother?”

“Are you jealous? You know you are my one and only Rutherford,” Bull cupped Cullen's face and kissed him on the cheek.

The words accompanied by such a tender gesture left Cullen speechless.

“It's not! I, I just… I forgot your name!” Cullen tried to salvage the situation and succeed in making it worse. “I always call you Bull. Just Bull, never your legal name,” he hung his head low, “I forgot your name. What a shitty boyfriend I am.”

Instead of making fun of Cullen for being so forgetful, Bull just asked, “You never told your parents about us, did you?”

“No...” There was an apology on Cullen's lips. But saying sorry would make it even worse. What was he sorry about? About Bull? Having a relationship with a guy? Not telling his parents?

His mouth worked silently on words he was not able to say out loud. Bull made the two steps separating them and closed his arms around Cullen.

“I love you too,” Bull whispered into his hair. Cullen didn't expect to hear those words now or ever. A calmness pooled over him, wrapped securely in those strong arms.

“I want to say it too. I want to. I'm just scared what will happen,” Cullen admitted. He wasn't sure if he meant telling his parents or telling Bull how he feels. Part of him was still trying to deny a relationship existed. The other part felt warm and safe next to Bull. Doubt tied him up now as immobile as the rope sometimes did.

Bull had to feel Cullen shaking but he just laughed. “It's alright, darling. I know what you want to say.”

Cullen pulled back and looked at Bull. _That makes one of us_ , he thought. He formed the words.

“See. That's progress. Let's finish shopping now. You can practice at home, too.” Bull patted Cullen on the back. Cullen wasn't big on PDA but he didn't like being released from the embrace. Bull offered his hand instead.

Bull had tied him up with that hand, pleasured him, held him close when Cullen was disoriented after a scene. It was a strong hand, unlike many Cullen had held before. That outstretched hand promised stability no matter what came.

The doubt Cullen has had in his heart was slowly lifting. He knew his parents would accept him and his partner warmly. What Cullen had struggled with was the commitment. He was scared to open up to another person, scared of being rejected for who he was and what he liked. Yet Bull knew it all and accepted it, so Cullen could try to embrace it too. He took the offered hand.

“I will. I like you a lot. I lov-,” Cullen's voice shook so he tried again. “I love you.”

Bull just nodded and squeezed his hand stronger. “I knew you had it in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining Cullen meeting his parents at the exit after they are done shopping. He'll just crash their romantic dinner with: “Ma! Dad! I'd like you to meet my boyfriend.”  
> Both of his parents will admit at some point during dinner that they suspected Freddie to be a special kind of flatmate but they decided to wait for Cullen to be ready and tell them on his own terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen's uniform is based on the Austrian police motorcycle units'. Feast your eyes on [this example](http://media05.regionaut.meinbezirk.at/2010/08/18/61783_web.jpg).


End file.
